Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory (Remastered)
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: Based on PMD. Waking up in a new place is scary, am I right? Well imagine if you're Jordan, a human who not only woke up with no memories of where he lived and other memories besides his own name, but he's a Riolu! Now, he must venture through this new world with a Kirlia named Crystal, and must go through trials & tribulations. (This will be the final version of Key to Victory.)
1. Chapter 1: Once Human, Now Pokemon!

**_Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory Remastered_**  
 ** _Chapter 1: Once Human, Now Pokémon!?_**

 _Pokémon. Small creatures with incredible power partnered up with human trainers. We all know that, but would you believe me if I told you that there was a world where only Pokémon live? Where they talk with each other, interact with each other, and make either friend or foe with them. Where humans don't exist. Where humans are simply make believe, fairy tails, myths, to put it simply: Stories. But, that was all proven wrong when humans started to show up in the Pokémon world. Except, they weren't human, but human turned into Pokémon! Sometimes they helped the Pokemon world. But lately, more and more Pokémon, human or not, have been comitting horrible crimes. This made the Pokémon fearful and resentful to any humans that appeared in the Pokémon world. This lasted for a good 50 years, and is still a problem to this day. But what if one Pokémon...One human was able to change that? Find out as you read about their journey through the Pokémon World._

* * *

Jordan saw nothing but pitch blackness. He didn't know where he was, but wherever he was, it was certainly warm. The feeling of a warm material, which felt like sand or salt, under his also warm body felt rather nice.

"Hello? Mister Riolu? Are you okay?" Jordan was soon distracted by a feminine voice, followed by a light shake. He assumed it was a Pokémon trainer concerned about a hurt Riolu But he wondered one thing: If she really was worried about a Riolu, why was she shaking him? Jordan soon realized that his eyes were closed when the trainer said "Please open your eyes."

Jordan strained to open his eyes. He was met with a bright yellow light, blinding him. This made him close his eyes again. " _So...Bright..._ " Jordan thought to himself, throat feeling as dry as sandpaper.

He opened his eyes again, the light returned. It soon faded away, and there he saw a Kirlia standing, smiling, with a small amulet around her neck with a light pink heart-shaped gem. But where was its trainer? Where was the one shaking him earlier?

"Oh thank Arceus you're awake!" Jordan heard the voice again, quickly looked around for it. "You weren't moving. I-I was worried you were hurt, what with those bruises and cuts on you. N-Not that I was the one who attacked you."

" _Wait..._ " Jordan thought to himself, quickly averting his attention to the Kirlia. "I'm Kirlia, but everyone usually call me Crystal." The Kirlia gave a kind and welcoming smile to Jordan.

Eyes widen in shock, Jordan backed up, but something made his legs give out. The Kirlia luckily caught him before he fell to the ground. "Careful Riolu, I don't think you should be walking around with those injuries!" Kirlia, or as she said Crystal, said with a worried look.

"Let me go!" Jordan pushed her, making her drop him when he did. Down he went like a tree that had been cut down, he groaned in pain. But something caught his attention when he fell: His hand. Or should I say...Paws?

Jordan stared at his paws in horror. He had pitch black paws, with small white bumps that were pointed a small bit. Turning his paws over, he saw his pink paw pads and three balls that were once fingers.

"Something wrong?" Crystal, sitting down beside the horrified Riolu. "Stay away from me!" He cried out in anger, tears running down his face. Crystal scooted back, surpised. _Why was this Riolu acting like this? She only wanted to help him._

Jordan realized two things: One was that he was on a beach. A rather beautiful one, with large orange rocks where he saw a few Krabby resting. But the other, and most terrifying thing was that he wasn't human!

Standing up as fast as he could, he rushed over to the ocean, and quickly looked in. He was expecting to see a black-haired, brown eyed human staring back at him. Instead, in it's place, was a small canine-like Pokémon. This Pokémon had light blue fur, black fur on its chest. Black and thin legs with black paws, Jordan was standing on his toes instead of his entire foot. Behind him was a light blue tail wagging from side to side, despite him being afraid. Around his neck was not only a small golden collar, but an odd key with a strange diamond implanted in it. Lastly, on his face was a small bandit-like mask, with two black appendages hanging off the sides, one on each side.

Jordan instantly recognized this Pokémon to be Riolu. But he looked a lot different than any Riolu he's every seen. For one thing, he had spikes like a Lucario, one on each of his paws and one sticking out of his chest. Not only that, but he was about twice the size of a normal Riolu, almost reaching the height of a Lucario. A bit of fur on the top of his forehead was more styled to be scruffy hair. His paws that were supposed to be his hands was black, and last thing was his eyes. Instead of a reddish-orange, they were a light brown, and rounded pupils instead of slit pupils.

He put his paws on the sides of his head, slowly falling to his knees before breathing heavily. "No...No..." He begin to tear up, two teardrops falling into the ocean, before he jerked his head up violent to the sky. " _I'm a Riolu?!_ " Jordan thought, soon curling up into a small ball to cry.

" _This Riolu is quite strange... But there seems there's something bothering him._ " Crystal thought to herself, slowly walking up behind him and gave him a light hug. "There there..." Crystal would've continued comforting him, if Jordan hadn't pushed her off while yelling "Stay away from me!" in an angry tone.

Crystal was slightly bruised on her stomach from being pushed. The Riolu pushed her hard, plus given he's a Fighting-Type it was probably a lot stronger. Jordan, seeing the bruise, begin to tear up and whisper "I'm sorry" to her.

He didn't seem like a bad Pokémon, despite his antisocial behavior. "Please, Riolu, tell me what is wrong... I want to help you."

 _Help...? Help? How could she help him?_ "What's wrong?" Jordan sniffled, growling a bit. "What's wrong is I'm not suppose to be a Riolu! I'm supposed to be a human!" He snapped, stomping his right foot on the ground, speaking quite angrily.

Crystal's eyes widen. _A human?!_ "No way! You're not one of those monsters!" She say in shocked. She didn't think all humans were monsters, considering her herself was a Pokémon.

"I am..." Jordan nod softly, looking at her with sorry and scared eyes, looking like a frightened wild animal being hunted.

"Oh really? Then where did you come from?" Crossing her arms, Crystal asked this question with a smug and suspicious look.

"I came from...from..." Jordan's mouth was hanged open was he tried to remember. But all that came up was a blank. All he could remember was his name, the fact that he was human, and about everything that has happened so far. " _Where do I come from? Why can't I remember anything...?_ " Jordan could feel tears well up in the corner of his eyes, his breathing deepens a bit. "I...I don't remember..." He responded sadly, eyes looking down at the ground.

" _Oh no, he's going to cry. What will I do...?_ " Crystal looked at him, feeling sorrow. She put a hand on his shoulder, giving a light smile. "H-Hey. It's okay. Here, let's start over." She say cheerfully, her smile widening, as she stepped in front of Jordan and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Crystal, what's your name?"

Jordan looked up at her, scared, but her smile made him calm down and shake her hand with her paw. "J-Jordan..." He say with a small blush, looking to the right.

"Jor...dan?" Crystal tilted her head. "What an odd name for a Riolu. For a Pokémon actually. But anyway, it's nice to meet you Jordan!" Her expression forming a bigger smile, her crystal glistened in the light of the sun.

" _Must be why she's called Crystal._ " it seemed to Jordan as he looked at her necklace. His attention was suddenly focused on the sunset. It looked so beautiful watching it slowly disappear. He muttered out a little "Wow...", trying not the let Crystal hear.

She, however, heard him and giggled. "I know, right? It's such a beautiful sight. I come here every time I'm feeling sorry for myself." Crystal said, looking at the sunset with him. She giggled noticing his face. "Aw, what's with the blush?"

Jordan soon noticed he was blushing, and tried to hide his face. "N-Nothing. It's just hot out here...Plus my wounds are hurting." He said as he looked down at the small cuts on his body. How did he obtained all these injuries.

"It's okay to be a bit embarrassed Rio- I mean, Jordan." Crystal said being nice. Crystal believed everyone was a good Pokémon on the inside, even humans. "Come with me, my mom's a doctor. She can help you with your injuries." Crystal grabbed his paw, and began to walk him away from the ocean.

Jordan couldn't help but form a small smile on his face. _Why was this Kirlia being so nice to him? All he's done was be mean to her, yell at her, and hurt her a small bit._ "..." Jordan's ears suddenly began to twitch, a feeling inside of him that wasn't right. "G-Get down!" Jordan ducked down, bringing down Crystal who was still holding onto his paw.

Crystal let out a small gasp when Jordan did, as a sharp projectile flew above them. If Jordan hadn't made them duck, one or both of them would've most likely been hit by it.

"Well well, what have we here?" The two looked to see a Scizor staring down at them. This Scizor had a small scar on its chest. "Two little runts on our turf."

Jordan, furious, stood up and glared at it. "What the Mew was that for, jerk?!" He clenched his fists, growling.

"Jordan..." Crystal slowly got back up.

Jordan turned around to her. "What is it?"

"I lost it!" Crystal scrambled to ground, looking for something. _But what?_

"She must be talking about that necklace..." Jordan thought to himself, noticing her necklace was gone. He begin to help her look on the ground but was cut off on his thought when something suddenly slashed his and Crystal's backs, causing the two to fall down.

They heard someone behind them saying "Looking for this?" with a small chuckle. The two turned around two see a Dewott wearing a green scarf around it's neck, and in his left paw was a necklace and in the other was a scallop.

"Hey! G-Give that back!" Crystal pleaded, standing up looking at the Dewott scared. "It's special to me!"

"Special, huh?" Scizor gives a cocky chuckle. "Could be worth something in town then. Thanks for telling us that, darling."

Jordan could see the fear in Crystal's eyes. And the sadness and...grief. Jordan felt a rage building up inside him. Who did these Pokémon think they were, to think they could just push around not only him but someone kind-hearted like Crystal!? "Shut up! And give that necklace back now, or else!" He growled, obviously ticked off.

Crystal looked at him, blushing. _The same Pokémon who was acting hateful to her earlier was going to help her?_ She sniffled a bit, smiling.

The Scizor and Dewott wasn't faze by Jordan's outburst, only laughing it off. "What are you going to do about it, mutt?"

 _Mutt?!_ Jordan growling, his pupils that were once rounded begin to thin, turning into slit pupils like a cat's eye. "Lets make a deal." Jordan said softly.

"We're listening..." Dewott, putting the necklace around his neck, crossed his arms intrigued by Jordan's statement.

"Lets have a battle, me versus you two. If I win, you give Crystal back her necklace..." Jordan glared at them.

"And if we win, we not only keep that girl's necklace but your key!" The Scizor finished Jordan's sentence, like he had expected it.

Jordan clenched the key to his chest. _Was he really going to fight these two just for a random stranger? No, he had to. Crystal has been nothing but nice to him, this is a nice way to repay her._ "Do we have a deal?" Jordan asked.

"Deal. But how are you going to beat us both by yourself?" Dewott chuckled, which annoyed Jordan greatly.

 _But he had a point, how was he going to beat the two Pokémon?_

"Not by himself!" Jordan heard a voice behind him, turning around to see Crystal standing, glaring at the two bullies. "Let's make it even! 2-v-2!" Crystal said, looking at Jordan and gave him a small nod.

Jordan smiled, determined and went into a battle stance. "This will be a walk in the Poképark!" The Scizor said quite confident in himself, before rushing over at the two, claws glowing a white color. "X-Scissor!" He cried out, crossing his arms in an X-shape before slashing at the two.

Crystal managed to dodge, Jordan managing to do barely. "Razor Shell!" Jordan and Crystal were caught off guard when the Dewott ran to their right and slashed them with his scallops.

Jordan held his side. It felt like any cut, but if someone had applied salt to the wound. " _What are those things made out of?!_ " Jordan wondered for a bit, watching Crystal brush off the Dewott's attack, but could see she was heavily damaged by it.

Most likely because she's a Grass-Type and Dewott is a Water-Type, so that put her at a disadvantage against it. "Are you even trying?!" The Dewott mocked the two, getting Jordan even more peeved.

"Magical Leaf!" Crystal cried out, summoning a band of glowing green leaves, launching them at Dewott.

Dewott was unable to dodge them in time, and was sliced by them but he wasn't exactly down for the count just yet.

The Kirlia was so distracted by Dewott that she had not seen Scizor snuck up behind her. "X-Scissor!" He cried out again, slashing her on the back.

" _Crystal!_ " Jordan gasped, watching his friend fall to the ground, her eyes spinning spirals. He felt a burning rage inside him, that made him glare Scizor dead in the eyes. " _ **Big mistake.**_ " He growls, rushing at Scizor. He jumped up, and would've attacked him if Jordan hadn't realized something. " _Wait...What are my moves?!_ "

"Hydro Pump!" Jordan was blown away after being hit in the face by a large beam of water, flying into Crystal.

Jordan, on his knees, was shaking. He saw Crystal tearing up, probably from the attacks. This made Jordan snap, baring his teeth as Dewott ran at him.

"Time to finish these twerps off!" Dewott exclaimed, Jordan closing his eyes as he held his paws together.

Jordan suddenly opened them, his eyes glowing a light blue as he spreads his paws out creating a light green bone-like staff. "Bone Rush!" He cried out, holding the staff in his palms above him.

Dewott didn't have time to react, only looking at him in shock. "What the-" Dewott was cut off when Jordan brought the bone down, hitting him straight on the forehead and sent him flying down. Dewott met face first to the hard ground, fainting from impact as his eyes became cartoonish spirals, his mouth hanging open in a dazed smile.

"You can use Bone Rush?!" Scizor growled, looking Jordan with piercing eyes.

Jordan looked at the staff, just as surprised as the Scizor. " _How did I do this...?_ " Jordan pondered, before clenching it, looking back at the Scizor, with a look of determination. "We going to continue this fight or what?"

The Scizor's shocked expression soon returned to his cocky face. "Right..." He chuckled, rushing at Jordan, who was prepared now that he knows at least one move. "Aerial Ace!" Jordan watched the red insect Pokémon fly up a small bit, before he came at Jordan at great speeds claw extended and glowing light blue.

Jordan hopped out of the way, Scizor hitting the ground where Jordan had stood. Jordan appeared behind him, and slammed the staff into Scizor's back, damaging his wings.

Scizor let out a cry, before turning around to use X-Scissors again. But Scizor didn't get the chance, as Jordan put one paw on his forehead.

Jordan felt a rush of energy flowing into his paw. "Force Palm!" He shouted, a bright flash appeared and launched Scizor into one of the rocks.

Scizor tried to get up but fainted when a nearby Krabby pinched it.

Jordan let out a soft pant, dropping the staff, which faded away. Jordan felt tired, but he still felt energetic. It was most likely due to Fighting-Type Pokémon having increased stamina, plus the only reason why Scizor probably took more damage when Jordan attacked is because Fighting-Type is stronger against Steel-Types such as Scizor.

Not forgetting the deal, Jordan walked over to the fainted Dewott and took back Crystal's necklace. "Crystal. We did it." Jordan said with a smile, shaking her softly.

"Mmm...Is dinner ready...?" Crystal lets out a groggily moan, rubbing her eyes. She soon spots the necklace, and smiled. "Oh thank you Jordan!" Exclaimed the happy Crystal, who first took her necklace and gave Jordan a big hug.

"Ack!" Jordan groaned, before smiling. " _Please...Don't crush me..._ " Jordan thought, chuckling as the two suddenly hear a Pokémon run up behind them.

It was a Magnezone. " _ZZZT ARE YOU TWO KIDS OKAY? ZZZT?_ " He asked the two of them, looking at the unconscious Pokémon.

Jordan, still on edge, took ' _kids_ ' as an insult. "Kids? Who are you call-" Crystal covered his mouth to stop him from continuing, but he managed to let out a few muffled words.

"We're okay. Two Pokémon attacked us, but my friend here took care of them." Crystal smiled, giving credit to Jordan despite her helping too.

" _ZZZT! WOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MANAGED TO TAKE DOWN TWO CROOKS! ZZZT NICE WORK PAL! ZZZT!"_ The Magnezone congratulated them, before picking up the two criminals. _"ZZZT! YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT, ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN BE USED AGAINST YOU! ZZZT!_ " He buzzed, dragging the two off.

Jordan smiled watching the two criminals getting what they deserved, but froze up when the Scizor shot a glare at him. This made him jump when Crystal pat him on the back.

Crystal gave a small chuckle seeing him jump. "Thank you again Jordan. Sorry I wasn't much help to you. I wish I could repay you."

Repay _him?_ "No, you don't owe me anything Crystal. I am the one who owes you." Jordan smiled.

Crystal looked down at her necklace. "You see my necklace? It was a gift my father gave me before he went on an adventure. He's a famous explorer, Explorer Gallade. You've heard of him, right?" Crystal asked, smiling.

"No." Jordan shook his head softy.

"That's a surprise. How do-" Crystal soon remembered Jordan was human. "Oh. Well Jordan, since you're a Pokémon now, what are you going to do?"

That was a good question. What could Jordan do now? He doesn't even have a home. "I don't know to be honest. Maybe sleep in a tree like a monkey." He chuckled at his joke.

Crystal doesn't get it, not knowing what a _monkey_ was. "Monkey, do you mean 'Mankey'?" She asked, smiling thinking he said it wrong.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll find a tree to sleep in." Jordan said as he looked at the forest near the beach.

He suddenly felt Crystal grab his right paw with both of her hands. "You could stay with me and my mom. Plus we need to get you healed up. You've just had a battle after all." Crystal pointed out, still amazed as to how Jordan could defeat two Pokémon by himself. Then again, she was knocked unconscious during the battle so she didn't know what had happened.

Jordan was about to say " _You don't need to do this for me Crystal._ " but he was cut off by a low growling noise. He quickly looked around to see if anyone else was going to attack them.

Crystal smiled. "Jordan, I think that was your stomach."

Jordan blushed, hearing Crystal's stomach growl too. He was hungry enough to eat a horse. Or in this case, a Rapidash. "I may be a bit hungry..." He smiled nervously, Crystal grabbing his paw again and began to lead her to her house.

"Follow me!" Crystal smiled, skipping along the way.

Jordan didn't really have much choice, since Crystal was dragging him so why not go with her anyway? Still, he had many questions. " _Why am I a Riolu? Why can't I remember anything? Why is this Kirlia being so nice to me? What is this key around my neck? Why...Why...?_ " Jordan was derailed from his train of thought when his stomach growl. His ears went flat as he put his left paw on his rumbling tummy. He couldn't think on an empty stomach, so he decided to just wait to ask Crystal some questions later.

* * *

The two weren't aware something was stalking them. Whoever it was quickly hid into some bushes and looked at a small poster. "Is this _him_...He can't be, he looks nothing like this guy. But the boss said these two were connected somehow so..." They shook their head silently and ran off into the forest. The Kirlia ruined their chance to ambush him in the forest so they'll have to be patient on what they're planning on doing.

 _ **[End of Chapter 1!]**_


	2. Chapter 2: Worthy For Them (Part 1)

**_Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory Remastered_**  
 ** _Chapter 2: Worthy For Her (Part 1)_**

 _ **Last time on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, Key to Victory, a human named Jordan has awoken in the world of Pokémon where he discovers something surprising. He was no longer a human, but a Riolu?! After meeting a Kirlia who goes by the nickname Crystal, the two fought off Scizor and Dewott, two crooks who were looking to cause trouble. Now, the two are traveling back to Crystal's home in order to heal up. What adventures will our heroes run into now? Will they make friends or foe? Will Jordan ever find out who he was before his transformation. Will I ever shut up with these questions? Find out now...**_

* * *

"Crystal...?" Jordan, nervous to be honest, looked around to see his surroundings. "Where are we going?"

Crystal turned around, giving him that same welcoming smile. "Don't you remember? We're going to my house. But before we go, I just wanted to show you around Tulip Trove!"

 _'Tulip Trove? What kind of a stupid name is that?_ ' Jordan thought, not wanting to say it out loud to Crystal. "Tulip Trove? That sounds like a lovely name." He gave her a fake smile.

"Really?" Crystal looked at him, smiling. "Because I thought it was a dumb name in my opinion."

"..." Jordan wanted to let out a sigh of relief so badly. "Why is it called Tulip Trove anyway?" He asks, now curious.

"Because of all the beautiful flowers that are grown here. They are especially nice at Flabébé's Greenhouse, where she not only grows plants, but berries. Mostly Oran Berries. She sometimes lets me have a free berry, and the others are usually transported to Meowth's Shop" Kirlia looked at a nearby building, which looked like a greenhouse.

All the talk about berries was making Jordan's stomach rumble some more, but he was dragged over to the greenhouse.

"Flabébé! It's me, Crystal!" Crystal knocked on the glass front door. She was rather rough while doing this, which worried Jordan a bit.

"I...don't think knocking on glass that hard is such a good idea Crystal." Jordan thought, stepping back some just incase the door were to shatter.

Jordan could see a silhouette behind the door. The doorknob began to twist and turn, and opened to reveal an orange-petal Flabébé, who wore a small flower crown on her head.

This confused Jordan a bit. "How...How did she open the door if she's holding onto her flower?" Jordan mentally asked to himself, not expecting an answer.

"Crystal! It is so great to see you as always!" The Flabébé smiled at the Kirlia with such kind eyes of a pacifist. She soon noticed Jordan standing behind Crystal. "Crystal, who's your Riolu friend?" She asked, floating over to Jordan, who stepped back a bit.

"That's Jordan. He's a friend of mine." Crystal responded, smiling as Jordan was a bit scared of Flabébé.

Friends? They were friends? Jordan figured so, since she's just been helping him and he recently had helped her, so he supposed that does make them friends. "It's nice to meet you." Jordan responded with a simple nod.

"Oh, it is always nice to meet a friend of Crystal's. But what an odd name for a Riolu." Flabébé tilted her head, looking at Jordan closely. "Then again, you don't look like any Riolu I had ever seen before." She lets out a suspicious "Mmm..." to Jordan.

"That's because he's...from Vertigo Valley. He's from another town, so that's why you've never seen a Riolu like him before." Crystal lied, smiling nervously, making Jordan look at her with an expression that said 'Really, is that the best you could come up with?'

"Well if you say so. Nice to meet you Jordan. Welcome to my greenhouse!" Relieved Flabébé believed Crystal's lie, the two let out a sigh as the Single-Bloom Pokémon invited them in.

Jordan was rather amazed that she was not only able to plant all these plants, but according to not only Crystal but Flabébé herself said she built this entire Greenhouse by herself!?

After seeing all of the Greenhouse, Flabébé gave the two one Oran Berry each and wished them good bye.

Crystal quickly ate hers down in a matter of seconds, spilling the blue juice onto her small skirt. "" Crystal giggled, wiping the juice off her mouth.

Jordan looked at his berry. He's never had an Oran Berry before, for various reasons.

"Hey Jordan, aren't you going to try your berry? It'll help you restore some of your stamina back." Crystal, noticing Jordan hadn't taken even a lick of his berry.

Jordan looked at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just...Nevermind." He shook his head. He was a bit scared to try the berry, like someone put a poison in it and that it was just Crystal's plan to kill him. Bringing the small blue berry to his mouth, he opened his jaw and took a small bite of the Oran Berry. Jordan's eyes widen in amazement. The way the flavor danced on his taste buds and the tickling sensation of the juice running down his throat made him want more of it, quickly wolfing it down.

Crystal smiled at his reaction. "How was it Jordan?"

"It was alright..." Jordan tried to act not all that impressed. _'Who am I kidding, that tasted like heaven!'_ Jordan thought to himself, eyes glistening with satisfaction.

The two stopped at a small stand with a large sign at the top which read "Meowth Brother's Shop!" as two Meowth, one a normal version and the other being an Alolan variation. Both had matching purple scarves around their necks. "Ah, customers!" The two said in surprising union.

"Hi Meowth! Hi Meowth!" Crystal said, waving to the two Meowth kindly. "This is Jordan, he's my friend from out of town."

"Salutations." The Alolan Meowth held out his left paw, to which Jordan shook. "Now what can we help you two with?" He mostly asked Crystal.

Crystal reached into a small bag pulling out a few gold coins that Jordan had defiantly never seen before. "We would like to purchase one Reviver Seed, two Big Apples and one Defense Scarf."

"Okay, that'll be 1620 Poke please." The Normal Meowth held out his paw, catching the gold coins that Crystal sprinkled out of the bag.

The other Meowth handed her the items she requested. "Is that all?"

"Yes please. Thank you!" Crystal did a cute bow to them, before grabbing Jordan's paw and began walking away from the stand, hearing "Have a nice night!" from the store owners.

"Hey Crystal?" Jordan asked, looking at the items Crystal had just purchased.

"What is it?" She asked, her attention turned to Jordan. "Something up?"

"No, I just want to ask two things. For one thing, what is Poke? And for the other, what's with the items you bought?" Jordan questioned.

"Oh right. Poke is a form of currency here. My mother sent me out to buy Big Apples for the apple pie she was planning on making. As for the other items, well you'll see later." She gave a mischievous chuckle after the last sentence, making Jordan give a small worried gulp.

Just what was Crystal planning?

"I'll show you the rest of the town tomorrow Jordan. I got to get home and get these Big Apples back to mom before she has a mental breakdown." Crystal said this rather gleefully, jokingly to say.

Jordan nods his head slowly before he followed his friend to her home.

As Jordan and Crystal began to climb up the stairs, the Kirlia suddenly turned around and put her hands on Jordan's shoulders. "Jordan, be prepared to meet my mother."

Probably..? Jordan nods his head at Crystal. "I understand."

Crystal began to knock lightly on the wooden door. Crystal took a few steps back as a figure began to form.

"Shouldn't she had knocked lightly when she pounded on the glass door?" Jordan thought to himself, arms crossed as he was slightly excited to meet Crystal's family. But at the same time nervous.

The door flunged open, as Jordan could hear a feminine "Crystal darling!" as he saw a Gardevoir hugged Crystal, who in turn hugged back. This Gardevoir had light blue eyes, and her right eye was permanently closed as it had a slash over it. She must have noticed him, as she addressed him. "Hello there Riolu."

Jordan hid behind the post, feeling unusually nervous.

"It's okay." Crystal whispered to him, before looking back at her mom. "Mom, this is a friend of mine, Jordan."

"Wow, never knew another parent that nicknamed their kid." Gardvoir said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Jordan said softly, looking down softly.

"Oh!" Jordan's attention was brought to the Gardevoir after she had cried out. "You're hurt. Please, come in." She said as she stepped to the left.

"Come on, she's not going to bite you Jordan." Crystal said, grabbing Jordan's paw and brought him in. "Well, probably."

This made Jordan worry some more, making Crystal and her mother burst out laughing. Jordan's face lit up brighter than any candle with embarrassment with him holding his face in his paws. ' _I'm sorta regretting this now...'_ Jordan thought, hearing Crystal's mother opening a nearby cabinet in the bathroom next door.

"Okay, got the supplies. Now please, sit up on the sink's counter." Gardevoir patted the bathroom's sink. "Also Crystal, did you get the Big Apples for desert tonight?"

Jordan obliged to the Gardevoir, hopping up onto the counter, which was easy with his tall height.

"Yes mommy." Crystal smiled, walking out of the room to head to the kitchen.

Gardevoir pulled out some bandages and an Elixir. "This may sting a little." Jordan heard her say, as she begin dripping some of the medicine onto the rags.

And dear Arceus, was she not joking when she told him it would burn. "Ow..." Jordan tried his best not to squirm. It felt like a hundred of Pokémon using Flame Thrower on his injuries, to the point where he begin tear up.

"I know. I know." Gardevoir spoke in a soothing voice, helping calm Jordan down some. "There. All better now." She said, clapping her hands together while Jordan, whose body was wrapped in some bandages, hopped down.

"Thank you." Jordan smiled. He realized Crystal must've inherited her mother's kindness. Seems fitting.

"It is no problem. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Gardevoir asked.

Jordan looked down, averting his eye contact away from her. "No. You see, I just moved here, so I don't actually have a home." He says softly.

"I see." She nodded so understandably. "You could stay with us if you want."

Jordan looked at her surprised. Why were these Pokémon being so nice to him? What has he done to deserve this kindness? "No, I can't. I already owe your daughter so much, I don't want to use you for food and shelter. I can just find my own place to stay." Jordan said, firmly to her eyes.

"Nonsense, little Riolu...Well tall Riolu. You can stay here as long as you want. I already own one kid, so one more wouldn't be that much of a big deal." The Gardevoir giggled.

Jordan stared at her, so surprised he even stuttered in his thoughts. "Are you sure, Ms. Gardevoir?" Jordan asked, looking at her.

She gave a light nod. "How about this: You can live here as long as you want until you can find your own place." Crystal's mother suggested.

That was a good idea. "That sounds like it could work. Thank you." Jordan said, finding himself doing the same bow Crystal did earlier. "I am eternally grateful for all you and Crystal have been doing."

"Don't mention it." Crystal's mom pat Jordan's head, before stepping out of the kitchen and gestured for Jordan to follow.

"Hey Crystal's mom?" Jordan asked, looking at her.

"Oh please, just call me Gardevoir." She said with a smile. "Is something on your mind Jordan?"

"Where's Crystal?" Jordan asked, rubbing his head.

"Probably in their room. It's down the hall, to your left and the first door." Gardevoir pointed to the hallway, before walking in to the kitchen.

Following what she said, Jordan made his way down the hall, to the left and arrived at the front door. He noticed it was slightly opened and figured Crystal must've left it somewhat opened to let him know that she's in there.

Jordan poked his head in, looking around for Crystal. "Crystal?" He asked, slowly walking in.

Crystal stood there, kneeling and fixing a small nest. She turned her head at the sound of his voice. "Oh, Jordan! I was just fixing your bed for you."

Jordan walked over to it, a bit puzzled by the nest. Then again, it's not like he was in the human world anymore. He sat down, putting his paws on the bed. It was surprisingly soft considering it was made out of hay and sticks. "Thank you Crystal." Jordan said, smiling at his new friend.

Crystal gave an innocent smile back, sitting down in the bed beside his. "Well I'm going to get some sleep. We both are going to train tomorrow and then head to the guild to form an exploration team!" She said smiling happily. This sight made Jordan smile bigger, happy that Crystal was happy. "Night Jordan." Crystal bid Jordan good night as she laid down, turning over as she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

"Night Crystal." He responded even though the former was already asleep. He lays back and slowly closed his eyes.

Then all of a sudden, Jordan felt Crystal grabbed him and snuggled him like a soft teddy bear. Jordan's face lit up like a candle with embarrassment as his head begun to hurt.

" _...So that's your team name...?_ " Jordan heard a soft yet stern and unfamiliar voice, shaking his head to snap out of it before escaping Crystal's grasp.

 _What was that? Was that a vision or something?_ ' Jordan thinks to himself, trying to make sense of it. Before he could, he felt like he couldn't stay awake any longer and with that, passed out.

 ** _[End of Chapter 2]_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _That is right! I have decided to update PMD: Key to Victory Remastered! I'm revamping chapters 2-5 and I'll soon start on Chapter 6 as soon as I can. Please tell me what you enjoyed about this newer version and give me your honest opinions._


	3. Chapter 3: Worthy For Them (Part 2)

_**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory (Remastered)**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Worthy For Her (Part 2)**_

 _ **Last time on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory! After defeating Scizor and Dewott, Crystal, a kind hearted Kirlia named after her heart-shaped amulet, took Jordan to Tulip Trove, a small town with friendly Pokémon and shops. Jordan was soon taken to Crystal's home where he meets Crystal's mother. He soon found out that Crystal wants him to form an exploration team with her. Crystal, however, wants to help Jordan train before they go to the Guild. Now, let's see how this all plays out.**_

* * *

"Come on! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up Jordan!" Jordan was jolted awake by a bouncing Kirlia. He let out a soft groan as Crystal kept jumping on him. "It's morning!" Crystal giggled, soon stopping.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Jordan softly moaned, turning over on his back and held his aching stomach in pain. It felt like someone was smacking him with a baseball bat over and over and over. "What was that for?" Asked the tired Riolu, slowly getting up. ' _What has Crystal been eating?! For someone as thin as her, she sure does weigh a lot._ ' Jordan thought this to himself as he rubbed his head.

"I did it to wake you up sleepy head." Crystal smiled playfully. 'Well, maybe I should've just pour water on him. Or used Dream Eater.' Crystal thought to herself, giggling at the realization.

Jordan growled a small bit, annoyed that Crystal jumped on him like if he was a bouncy house at a county fair. "Well there are countless other ways that could've woken me up that didn't involve hopping up and down on me!"

"Well it woke you up, did it not?" Smirking, Crystal grabbed Jordan's paw. "Come on, breakfast's ready! Mom made Oran Berry Pancakes and-" Jordan ran out of the room at the mention of 'Oran Berry'. Seemed Jordan really likes those now.

After breakfast, Crystal and Jordan all head into the backyard. Jordan had forgotten completely what they were here for. Man did he have a bad memory or what? Oh wait...

"Okay Jordan!" Crystal said, eyes lit up with determination, facing away from Jordan. Before Jordan could ask why she was turned away, she turned around quickly to him, almost making him jump. "Today, you and I are going to train so we can join the guild!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, train? Do you mean fighting?" Jordan hasn't had much of a chance to fight, the only time being with the encounter of Scizor and Dewott.

Crystal chuckled at Jordan's face. "Relax Jordan, I'll go easy." She joked, getting into a fighting.

"Crystal, I don't want to hurt you." He said, trying to talk her out of fighting him. He wasn't that confident in his skills.

"Help me!" Crystal wanted to say something, but was cut off when a female Raichu wearing an odd badge shaped like an Umbreon's head came running out of the woods, bumping into Jordan.

"Woah!" Jordan and the Raichu both fell to the ground, the latter landing on top of him and dropped her bag.

"You!" Crystal let out a soft grumble as she stared at the Dewott, who looked at Jordan and the Raichu before turning his glance to the bag.

He walked over, holding one of his scallops in his left hand, his right scallop seemingly missing. "So, we meet again mutt." He muttered, looking at Raichu, approaching her.

Jordan stand up, in front of the Raichu and held his arm back as if to shield her from the angered Dewott.

"Aw, now that's cute. The little mutt has a girlfriend. Let's make this simple twerp." The Dewott looked Jordan in the eye, Jordan being able to see the hatred in the otter Pokémon's eyes. "Move aside, I take what's mine, and we never see each other again."

"Or..." Jordan clenched his fist. "You walk away before we have a repeat of what happened earlier."

The Raichu blushed a bit, this Riolu offering to help her and tried to utter out "Thank you" but was ultimately cut off by Dewott.

"You only won because you got lucky. And because of you, my buddy is sitting in a prison cell. I will make you pay for what you've done to us." He growled, clenching the shell.

Jordan barked at him. "You were the ones looking for a fight! Just who do you think you are, thinking that you can get away with anything you do and not face the consequences?" Jordan was holding his palms together, ready incase the Dewott tried anything.

"Someone better than you..." Dewott grinned sinisterly at Jordan, making him scowl a bit.

Jordan was already wanting to send this guy into next week. "Says the one who got beaten by a 'mutt' like me." Jordan mocked, sticking out his tongue which made Dewott snap as he rushed at Jordan ready to slash him.

"I won't let you win this time!" He shouted out, crying out "Razor Shell!" making the shell begin to glow again, sharpening.

Jordan looked back at the Raichu and mouth 'Go to the Kirlia. I'll handle this guy', to which the Raichu understood and ran over to Crystal, who was glaring at the Dewott while reaching behind her.

"Jordan! Catch!" Emerald shouted, tossing Jordan the scarf Crystal had bought yesterday.

He managed to catch it, and wrapped it on his forehead like a headband, since he already had something around his neck i.e. the key around his neck.

Jordan quickly dodged Dewott's Razor Shell, countering with a Force Palm to the Dewott's back, sending him flying into the ground. The Dewott let out a soft growl, his anger compared to a bull against a bullfighter, before shouting "Aqua Jet!" Jordan watched as the Water-Type Pokémon surrounded him in a water-based force field, before launching himself at Jordan like a missile.

Jordan felt a boost of energy come over him, allowing him to jump up high in the air, amazing Crystal. "Bone Rush!" He cried out, forming the light green bone-shaped staff again.

"What?!" Both Crystal and the Raichu held their jaws in shock. 'A Riolu that can use Bone Rush?' The Raichu thought to herself, adjusting the glasses resting on her muzzle.

Jordan, prepared to defeat the Dewott, jabbed the staff into his back, sending the Dewott flying to the ground and into a nearby tree, making the Dewott faint. Jordan landed on the ground, twirled his staff a bit before letting out a small "Yeah!" excited over his victory.

He picked up the bag and handed it over to the Raichu, who looked around his age. She blushed, quickly taking it from him and stuttered out "T-Thank you Riolu..." smiling softly.

"Don't mention it!" Jordan rubbed the back of his head, making the staff fade away as he looked at the Raichu. "Also it's Jordan, not Riolu."

The Raichu looked at him confused. "Jordan? Cool name, I suppose." She said, holding the bag with her tail. "How do you know Bone Rush by the way?" She asked him, intrigued to learn about this.

Jordan simply gave her a shrug. "Don't know."

Crystal giggled, noticing the blushing Raichu. "He used to be a human, but now he's a Riolu." She smiled. "Aw, looks like Jordan has an admirer."

This made the Raichu more dumbfounded. "Fascinating." She uttered out, looking into her bag.

"Welp, that settles it then!" Crustal suddenly pops up to Jordan's right, wrapping her arm around Jordan's neck and brought him close to her. "You're the perfect fit!"

"Perfect fit for what?" The Raichu asked, staring at the two of them.

"I was planning on joining the guild,but I didn't have a partner. At least until today." Crystal admitted to her, which made her smile.

"Oh really? I was on my way to the guild myself as I'm a member myself." She said showing off the badge. "I can take you two there if you all want."

The two of them looked at each other, giving each other a light nod to the other. "We accept your offer Raichu." Jordan said, smiling.

"Follow me then!" Raichu wagged her tail, grabbing Jordan's paw with her tail and began to lead the group to the guild, the sudden force of being tugged made Jordan let out a soft yelp as the former dragged him.

Meanwhile Gardevoir just stood in the back door's doorway, holding a plate with juice boxes resting on top, but all she saw was the backyard was a complete mess, and the unconscious Dewott laying near a tree. " _Can we have one normal day please Arceus?_ " She lets out a sheepish giggle, before heading back in.

 _ **[End of Chapter 3]**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _As some of you can tell, I have removed some aspects of this story such as Crystal's siblings. I removed them due to them having little to no character to them._


	4. Chapter 4: Team Gemstone Is Ready!

_**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory (Remastered)**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Team Gemstone Is Ready!**_

 _ **Last time on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory, Crystal decided to test Jordan to see if he is really worthy of joining their formation of a team. As they trained, a mysterious female Raichu ran in being chased by an old 'friend' of Jordan and Crystal's. After defeating him, Jordan and Crystal are left with some questions. But why was the Dewott chasing the Raichu? What's in her bag? Will the two even be able to form a team? Find out in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory (Remastered)!**_

* * *

Crystal, Jordan and Raichu all walked in a small group through the town plaza of Tulip Trove, Jordan and Raichu having a friendly conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's in the bag there?" Jordan, a sense of curiosity shown, asked while he eyed the small pack in the Raichu's stubby arms.

She looked down and smiled. "You see, I'm both a scientist assistant and explorer for the Guild, so I like to go on journeys to explore for anything new and unseen." She soon stops, the two stop to look at her, watching her set down the bag and open it. She pulled out a small orb, a light orange one with a small blue and red symbol and a tiny crack in it. "And I found this."

Crustal lets out a surprised gasp, exclaiming "A Mega Stone?!" but was instantly hushed by Raichu, who picked it up.

"Not so loud!" She whimpered, putting up the Mega Stone. "But yeah, a Mega Stone. I believe I might've discovered a new and never before seen Mega Stone. Of course, I don't know which Pokémon can exactly use it to Mega Evolve, but I'm hoping to find that out."

Mega Stone. Mega Evolution. Exploration Team. All three things were things Jordan had never heard of before. "Excuse me." He whispered. "But what in the name of Arceus is a Mega Evolution, Mega Stone and Exploration Team?"

Hearing him ask this made the Raichu jumped in shock, no pun intended. "How do you not know what those things are?" She asked.

Jordan crossed his arms, looking down. "I just said I was human not too long ago." He mumbled loud enough for Raichu to hear.

Jordan soon felt the Raichu put her paw on his mouth. "Shush! Don't let anyone hear that you were a you-know-what." She quickly looked around, before whispering to Jordan. "Humans aren't exactly welcomed here with open arms, so you'll probably want to reframe from using the 'h' word for now."

The 'H' word? Crystal did say humans were 'evil' earlier when the two of them meet. "Okay. But still."

Crystal cleared her throat. "Mega Evolution is a different type of Evolution certain Pokémon can experience. In order to do this, you'd need a Mega Stone, like a Lopunnite or Lucarionite, which look exactly like the one Raichu just showed us only different."

"And as for an exploration team-" Crystal smiled, about to continue but Raichu finished her sentence for her, knocking her down. "They're a band of Pokémon who team up and work for Umbreon's Guild, and battle crooks, find treasures and more!" Raichu smiled cutely, Crystal slowly getting up and rubbed her head.

Jordan nods, understanding sort of. "Okay, I think I got it." He rubbed the back of his head, smirking.

He suddenly heard the Raichu let out a startled gasp, before a tug brought him to her. "Where did you get this?!" She exclaimed, looking at his key in a look of shock.

Jordan responded with a small shrug. "Don't know. I had it with me the day I arrived here."

"Yeah, he's telling the truth." Crystal spoke up, looking at it. "Why, is something the matter?"

The Raichu shook her head. "No, it's just..." She thought to herself a bit, before continuing herself. "I believe I've seen that key before in a story. Anyway, let's get moving if we want to reach the guild to get you two signed up." " _Should I tell them about the Type Key...? No way, i-it's probably just a fake. But if it is..._ "

The three headed up a steep cliff, where Jordan could see a large building in the shape of an Umbreon's head. "It's...shaped like an actual Pokémon head?" He gawked at the sight, a bit confused. "How can anyone take this place serious?"

"I think they did this so no one confuse this place with any other place." Crystal grinned, looking at Jordan. She had a point. It'd be hard to mistake this place for any other building with other building.

Jordan also noticed a small grate in front of a wooden barred doorway. "What's with the grate on the ground?" He asked, tilting his head.

The Raichu began to approached it, turning her head to Jordan. "This is for the Pokémon Identification. It's for a security measure, so no intruders try to break in." She soon stepped on it. "Though no one's ever tried to intrude in the Guild, as the Guildmaster could easily defeat them!"

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" A loud yet feminine sounding voice made everyone jump at the surprise. "The footprint is Raichu! The footprint is Raichu!"

"W-Who said that?!" Jordan asked, looking around in surprise.

"Don't worry, that's just Sawsbuck. She and Goodra usually are on lookout." Raichu giggled, before looking down. "Yeah, it's me! I have a two other Pokémon here with me!"

"Get them on the grate then!" Raichu stepped off the grate. "Come on! We don't have all day here!"

Crystal, taking a few small breaths, hopped onto the grate. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! The footprint is Kirlia! The footprint is Kirlia!" Crystal giggled, hopping off the grate.

Jordan walked over slowly. "Here I go. No turning back for now I suppose." He thought, stepping on the grate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! The footprint is...is..." There was a small halt in the Sawsbuck voice, confusing Jordan, Crystal and Raichu. "I believe it is Riolu...?" A hint of confusion could be heard in the voice.

A timid sounding male voice suddenly spoke. " _Why do you sound so confused Sawsbuck?_ " They said this whispering, but Jordan's ears picked up on this.

"I _don't know Goodra. I know it's a Riolu, but the foot looks so...odd._ "

" _How so?_ "

" _I don't know. It just seems different from any Riolu I've ever seen before in my life._ "

Raichu finally spoke. "Can you let us in? After all, you said we didn't have all day!"

"Right. Pardon the interruption." The Sawsbuck pressed a small button, making the door rise up. "Come in."

Raichu stepped in, gesturing everyone to follow. They all saw a few vines hanging off the sides of the ground, and a seemingly bottomless hole. "Everyone, climb down."

Jordan grabbed onto a vine, a bit hesitate. "Down we go!" He said, slowly climbing down with the others following behind.

Reaching the bottom, Jordan looked around completely amazed. "So many Pokémon..." He thought to himself, hearing the others arriving behind him.

"Excuse me!~" The group turn their heads to see a male Heliolisk walk up to them. "Welcome to Guildmaster Umbreon's Guild! My name is Heliolisk. Now shoo! Scram! Git!" He shooed Jordan and Crystal "We don't have time for any stupid surveys or advertisements, so be gone."

"Heliolisk." Raichu popped out from behind Jordan, surprising the Heliolisk in front of the three. "Sorry about Heliolisk guys, he's been like that since Pokémon keep on coming here to ask a whole bunch of annoying surveys or try to sale something." She whispered to them.

"R-Raichu! I didn't see you standing there. So these are the ones that Sawsbuck sent in?" He asked, looking at them. "I've seen the Kirlia before, but who's the Riolu?"

"Everyone, meet Heliolisk. He's the assistant to Guildmaster Umbreon." She turned to him. "Speaking of which, would you mind taking us to him? These Pokémon here would like to form a team here."

The Heliolisk nodded. "I see. If that's the case, then please follow me." He turned around, leading them to a small room turning back around at an amazing speed while giving Jordan and Crystal a glare. "Under no means, and I mean no matter what, should you be rude to our wonderful leader." And with this, he opened the door where the group saw a shiny Umbreon organizing something.

"Set this here. And put that there." He muttered softly, before clamping his paws together with a friendly smile. "And there we go, all in perfect order!" The Umbreon wagged his tail happily, before turning his head at the group. "Ah, guests. Hello Heliolisk, Raichu."

The two nodded their head, both saying "Sir." before Heliolisk spoke by himself, clearing his throat first. "Guildmaster Umbreon. I have a few kids behind me who would like to join the guild member."

"I see. Crystal." He smiled, petting Crystal's tiny head. "I knew your mother and father since I was a wee Eevee. I was wondering when you kiddio would join." The Umbreon soon noticed Jordan, mostly looking at his key. "Oh, hello there. Who might you be little Riolu?"

"J-Jordan." Jordan let out a stutter. He could tell that Guildmaster Umbreon was certainly not a Pokémon to mess around with.

"Jordan?" The Heliolisk tilted his head, confused as to a Pokémon having an actual name. Crystal and her siblings had an excuse, hence they had all gemstone necklaces. And last time he check, there was no stone named 'Jordan.'

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jordan. I am Guildmaster Umbreon, though you probably already knew that." Actually, Jordan didn't until a few minutes ago. "Now, since you all are planning on joining, please tell me your team name."

Jordan soon noticed that the Crystal's expression of shock.

"T-Team name?" Crystal stuttered. "I didn't plan this through..."

"Is something the matter?" Guildmaster Umbreon asked, to which Crystal responded with a quick "No!"

Jordan looked at them and sighed. "If I may, can I choose a team name?" He asked.

"Sure!" Crystal giggled, as Jordan looked down to think.

What did they both have in common besides the fact they're Pokémon. Of course, Jordan isn't a Pokémon completely. Then it hit him! They each had a gem!

"Call us Team Gemstone!" Jordan said with a confident pose.

"Team Gemstone?" Raichu asked, tilting her head. "Why that?"

Jordan held out his key, pointing at the red jewel in it's top. "Me and Crystal both have gems after all."

"So that's your team name?" The Umbreon asked, Jordan nodding his head softly. It wasn't exactly the worst team name, there are far worst names out there. "What an excellent team name Team Gemstone!" His rings lit up lightly. "Heliolisk, if you would please hand them the kit."

"Right away sir!" He gave a small salute, before running off.

Hearing what the Umbreon said gave Jordan a small sense of deja vu. _'Wait what...?_ ' Jordan thought, recalling the odd vision he had a day ago.

He didn't noticed the Heliolisk sitting down a small crate or even when Crystal began to rummage around in it. "Badges, maps, and small watches?" She asked, pulling out two of each of the items she describe.

The badges were silver trinkets in the shape of an Umbreon's head, ears and everything, with light yellow rings and red eyes. "Those are your badges. They'll identify you two as members of the Guild." Raichu explained the badges, before grabbing the map. "As you can tell, this is your map of the world. And lastly, the Transporter Watches are a special invention of mine." She closed her eyes, giving off a smug look. "Pointing these bad boys at criminals will teleport them to the Magnezone Police Station. But if you're using this against any lost Pokémon, Pokémon looking to join your team, or any package or item a Pokémon had lost, it'll teleport them to the guild. Don't worry about accidentally teleporting them to the wrong location as the watch has a special identifier installed so it'll know where to transport the Pokémon."

Jordan and Crystal weren't really listening, Crystal busy looking at her shiny badge and Jordan thinking about that odd vision. "How did I know what he would say...Am I a clairvoyant or something...?"

"Heliolisk. If you would be so kindly as to show Team Gemstone to their rooms." Umbreon looked at his assistant.

"Gladly." He nodded, before opening the door. "Follow me. Oh, and don't worry about your mother. We'll send a letter to her explaining that you've joined the guild.

Now alone, the Raichu looked at Umbreon. "I found it." She said silently as to not let anyone hear her. She opened the bag slowly, revealing the Mega Stone.

"Excellent work as always!" Umbreon, ignoring the fact that Raichu had founded a brand new Mega Stone, pat the small orange rodent Pokémon on the head, making her blush. "Now I need you to round up all the final stage evolution guild members and have them meet me here, including Heliolisk, Machamp and Delphox."

"But Guildmaster, aren't you going to-" Before she could finish, Umbreon touched it, nothing happening. "Oh. Understood sir." She said, grabbing her bag.

"Raichu. There's another thing I need you to do." Umbreon stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked, turning around to face the Guildmaster.

He pulled out a small book, turning a few pages with 'Psychic', before stopping it at a certain page. "The Riolu, Jordan was it? That key around his neck."

"I know." She nods. "I believe it might be the Type Key as well sir, but he seems not to know anything about it. Nor does his friend."

"But is it legit?" Umbreon asked, looking at the picture of the Type Key, seeing a clear resemblance to it. "I need you to get the key from him, and run a test on it."

Raichu let out an uncertain smile, not really feeling comfortable for some reason about taking Jordan's key. "I got it. I'll arrange all final stage evolutions here and get the key from Jordan. See you sir." She gave a light bow before walking out.

"..." The Umbreon went to read about this 'Type Key'. ' _The Type Key: A mystical item said to have been created by Xerneas itself. A power item in the form of a mere key, capable of many things such as allowing the destined owner clairvoyance and the ability to change the wearer's type..." He stops, before continuing to read. 'It is said that someone could use it...A human with a kind heart and in the form of a Pokémon. Is Jordan a human...? Riolu are pretty rare Pokémon around here, but it can't be legit, can it? What if he's just like the other humans, caring only for themselves and putting on an act just to fool_ others. _But..._ ' His thought was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Using 'Psychic', he sat the book into a nearby box. "Come in." He says softly, watching the door open. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff? Chief Ampharos? What are you two doing here?

"We need to discuss something important with you..." Guildmaster Wigglytuff said worriedly.

Jordan was in his and Crystal of Team Gemstone's room, sitting in his bed and staring at the sunset. "It isn't quite the same as when we witnessed it on Krabby Beach." He heard Crystal, who was seated besides him, say also looking at it with a huge smile. "But it's still a beautiful sight, right?"

She was right about that. "Yeah..." He smiled, enjoying the view. He had forgotten all about the vision by now.

"Excuse me." The two heard a light knock, to which Crystal answered with "Come in!". Hearing this, Raichu came in smiling. "Night you two. I just wanted to ask something of you Jordan."

"Why me?" Jordan asked, confused.

"It's important. Can I see your key for a bit? I'll give it back tomorrow." She asks, doing a cute pose.

Jordan, though suspicious of her, nodded and handed it over. "Okay. But give it back tomorrow morning."

"Understood." She does a cute salute using her tail, before walking off, already have told all final stage Pokémon to head to the office. She looked at it in amazement, taking it to her lab.

Jordan and Crystal laid down for the night, both saying good night to each other. Crystal fell asleep quickly, but Jordan stared at the ceiling for a bit. He couldn't think of anything, so he simply went to sleep, prepared for tomorrow.

 _ **[End of Ch.4]**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I threw in a little PSMD reference there. ;P_


	5. Chapter 5: The First Mission (Part 1)

_**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory (Remastered):**_

 _ **Chapter 5: The First Mission! (Part 1)**_

 ** _Last time on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory, the group has finally arrived to Umbreon's Guild, and formed 'Team Gemstones!' Now Jordan and Crystal are preparing to get ready for their first mission._**

* * *

Jordan sat there in his bed, looking down at the area where his key would normally be. " _Why would Raichu be so interested in my key...?_ " Jordan thought to himself, not wanting to say it out loud in fear of waking Crystal. "..." Unable to sleep, he stands up and opens the room's window to let in some air.  
The cold autumn wind blew in Jordan's face, making him close his eyes and smile. His tail slowly started to wag, which felt weird to him since he was human. " _That's going to take some time to get used to..._ " The once human thought all while enjoying the breeze. He even started panting like an actual dog, which he stopped after a bit.

A sudden smelt of smoke began to form, making Jordan cough a small bit. "What the...?" Jordan muttered out loud, as he found himself now in a small village. No trace of the Guild or his friend was around making him start to panic. "Crystal? Hello?!" Jordan cried out, but falls silent as the bright red and orange sights of fire erupted in front of him. A cold feeling formed inside Jordan, a feeling of... **fear**.

"Help me!" Jordan's attention was turned to a small Pichu child crying as it cuddle against its mother, who looked hurt. "Please!" It cried out, tears running down his face as Jordan saw two humanoid figures behind them.

A new feeling began forming inside Jordan: An urge to protect. Jordan found himself running to them. "Stay away from them!" He cried out, before shouting "Bone Rush!" to summon the bone staff. He smacks the two humans in the face, sending them flying into a dark and shadowy part of the town. Jordan turned back to the Pichu, picking it up before setting it on his head. "Hang on." He instructed the Pichu, before supporting the Raichu to her feet.

Jordan started running, eventually reaching a safe place. Setting the Pichu down, he lays the Raichu down. "Stay here. Wait till she wakes up and look for help." Jordan ordered the Pichu, who nodded shakily. Jordan hears another cry for help, urging him to rush back to the burning village.

Jordan was reaching to where the cry came from, but was halted by a large wall of fire. The returning fear made him back up and panic. "No...no..." He falls to his knees, a feeling of helplessness now taking over. The fire got closer to him, Jordan unable to do anything to stop it. "I'm sorry!" He cried out, feeling responsible for this.

The last thing Jordan saw was a silhouette of a large dragon-like monster with a big belly, small wings, and a horn plus a pair of antennas on its head. "I'm here..." Was all the figure said as Jordan woke up...

Jordan raised his head up in shock, sweat pouring down his face. Looking around, he sees he's back in the guild. Everything was back as it was, minus Jordan himself who was shaking. "Another dream..." He says softly, laying back down. "What...What in the name of Arceus was that?" Jordan thought, trying to make sense of the dream. Or in this case, a nightmare. Unable to fully understand the dream, Jordan fell back asleep.

Meanwhile in her lab, Raichu was busy analyzing the Mega Stone. "I just don't get it." She says silently to herself, holding it in the palm of her paws. "We tried it on every Pokémon with a final evolution stage, yet nothing work." Letting out a sigh of defeat, she looked at her friend Crustle, who simply chuckled.

"Well, why not think outside of the box?" Crustle suggested, holding the Mega Stone in his claw.

Raichu tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Crustle smiled, looking back at his friend. "Think about this: If it doesn't work on any final class Pokémon, then maybe it might work on other class Pokémon. For example, first class, like that Riolu you've been getting close to." He chuckled, winking at her.

Knowing what he meant, Raichu's cheeks lit up. But she did take into consideration of what Crustle said. "Hmm..." She muttered, pacing a bit with her tail adjusting her glasses. "Could be. Crystal touched it earlier, and nothing happened. So that rules out that the stone doesn't work on Kirlia. But Jordan..."

"Jordan?" Crustle, having not fully acquainted himself with Jordan formally, tilted his head.

Raichu sighed and looked at him. "The Riolu."

"Ah." The Stone Home Pokemon nodded his head, before looking at a nearby computer containing the key, an interested look forming on his face. "So that's the Type Key? I've heard about it in books, but I thought it was just a myth."

Raichu nodded her head, walking over to the computer. "Yes...Well I don't know yet. I'm still analyzing it. It should be fully completed in a minute." She answered as she sat back in her soft blue chair. "Though there's something on my mind that's been puzzling me."

"What's that?" Crustle asked, looking at Raichu who looked back.

"How did Jordan obtain this key? And another thing is...If he's the true owner of it." Raichu says, looking back at the screen to see _'98% COMPLETED'_ of the analyzing.

"The true owner?" Crustle asked

"Yes. You see, the key was created by Xerneas themselves. It is said that in a legend _'Only the true owner can control the Type Key's power._ ' Raichu responded, still looking at the screen.

"Yeah...For all we know, Ri- Jordan could've stolen it." Crustle mumbled, looking to the side.

Hearing Crustle say this made Raichu turn to him, a sudden feeling of disbelief appearing in her. "No, I don't believe Jordan would be the type to steal things for his own gain." She says, noticing Crustle was about to say something only to be interrupted by the sound of the computer emitting a beeping noise.

Raichu looked at it, a surprised look formed on her face. "It's real." She said this out loud as she took the key. "So this is the actual Type Key. And if Jordan truly is the owner of it, then he's going to need to guard it with his life." " _Though...what if he actually did steal it? What if he was lying about being human? ...No. No._ " Raichu shook her head at these thoughts before opening the doors. "I'm going to go give this key back to Jordan. He should probably be up at this time." Raichu said with a yawn, having stayed up all night.

"You should take the Mega Stone with you and see if the Riolu reacts to it." Crustle said, tossing the round stone to her. Adjusting her glasses, she nods and walked out of the lab.  
After Team Gemstone had woke up, Crystal had walked out and Jordan was about to follow.

"Gah!" Jordan jumped back after opening the door to discover Raichu standing there. "Oh, hey Raichu. Can I have my key back?" Jordan asked.

Raichu was blushing, but she only nodded and handed over Jordan's key. Before Jordan could leave, she grabbed his paw. "Hey Jordan? Can I ask a favor of you?"

Jordan, startled when she grabbed his paw, simply nodded. "Sure, what is it?" He smiled.

Seeing his smile made Raichu blush a small bit more. "Could you..." She pulled out the same Mega Stone from earlier and held it out to Jordan. "...put your paws on this stone for a bit? And let me know if you feel anything off?"

Confused, Jordan looked at the stone. "Oh. Sure." He says, holding out his paws, to which Raichu put the stone in his paws. Feeling the stone touch his paws, Jordan suddenly gasped as a burning feeling enter his body while the stone glew a small bit. " _This feeling..._ " Jordan thought, dropping the stone.

"What? Did you feel something?" Raichu asked concerned.

"I felt something. Something powerful." Jordan answered honestly, noticing a look of surprise on Raichu's face.

"Okay." Raichu said, taking back the stone. Jordan began to walk out, being unaware that Raichu snuck the stone into Jordan's backpack. "You're going to need this Jordan."

Everyone walked into the lobby, where Guildmaster Umbreon and Assistant Helioisk stood at a stand. But what caught everyone's, minus Jordan's, attentions was the Wigglytuff and Ampharos standing behind them.

Jordan could hear the whispers of "Woah, is that...?" and "It is! Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Chief Ampharos"!

"Quiet down please. The Guildmaster has some things to say so please give him your ears." Helioisk spoke up, silencing everyone in the guild.

Umbreon looked at Helioisk and smiled. "Thank you." He clears his throat as everyone paid attention to him. "Now, there are a few things I'd like to announce. First, I'm sure you are all aware of our new members to this guild: Team Gemstone!" He points at Team Gemstone.

Jordan covered his face, blushing as he felt shy around being the center of attention. Crystal was the opposite, smiling cheerfully and waving at everyone.

"Woah, a new team. One of a Kirlia..." A whisper was heard, another one following. "A Riolu. You don't see those around here."

"I would like you to treat them as your own, and show your great respects to them as you do with your colleagues." Umbreon spoke, stopping for everyone to respond with "Yes Guildmaster" before continuing. "Second, I am sure you are all wondering why two other Guildmasters are here with us today. If you please..." Umbreon turned his head to Wigglytuff, who nodded.

"Thank you." Wigglytuff said, taking a few steps forward. "Hello everyone. My name is Guildmaster Wigglytuff from my guild. Me and Chief Explorer Ampharos have some unfortunate news. Some of our members have been disappearing without any trace."

"What?!" Everyone in the guild besides Wigglytuff, Ampharos, Helioisk, and Umbreon jumped in shock.

Ampharos stood forward. "Yes. I'm afraid this is all true. If you see them..." Heliolisk hands everyone a small list containing the names of different Pokémon. "Please let Officer Magnezone know. And if you see anyone suspicious, do the same."

"Now that that's taken care of, please continue with your normal duties." Guildmaster Umbreon commanded.

"Yes sir!" The guild members shouted before disbanding.

The two guest Guildmasters left the building as Team Gemstone went to a nearby board.

"Helioisk said we should pick something easy for our first mission..." Crystal said, looking at the board's notes. "How about this one?" She asked as she pulled off one of the requests and began to read it out loud. " _It's from Eevee: "Please help! I lost my mothers' favorite amulets in this dungeon and I'm too scared to go in. Please look for it!_ "

Jordan gave a light nod. "A simple search mission. It could be easy. Let's do it." He smiled, clenching his fist.

 _ **[End of Ch.5]**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I'll start Chapter 6 soon enough._


End file.
